


the sun's cry

by weiwuxian (BreathOfDream)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, More plot than porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Unrealistic Sex, but they're gods so idk what you expected, felix is apollo, hyunjin is hades, hyunjin observed and protected felix from afar but its not creepy dw, i'm going to be honest, slight bondage?, well a revisited version of those gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfDream/pseuds/weiwuxian
Summary: "you do not seem to mind.""how could i mind anything about you."where felix is the god of sun and has suspiciously good luck.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 15
Kudos: 278
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	the sun's cry

"You are careless." 

“And you are overreacting,” sighed Felix, pulling his arm off Chan’s grip, his cape flying behind him at the fast movement. “Everyone’s fine, aren’t they? Isn’t that the most important?”

“Stop it. Do you want to get killed one day?”

“As always, I am unscathed,” repeated Felix, going ahead from Chan, fed up with the talk they've been having for close to ten minutes. 

As he passed by a vase, he garnered a black rose that made water drip on his tunic and hair when he placed it behind his ears. The thorns stung and a drip of blood made his way on his skin. Still, Felix didn’t slow down. 

“It’s a miracle you are,” Chan yelled but Felix had already turned a corner and hid behind a marble column while the footsteps of Chan resonated in the courtyard.

Genuinely, Felix couldn’t bring himself to bother. He was a god, nothing that happened to him really mattered in the long term. The small scratch on his cheek would disappear in the morning — he was too lazy to heal it now — and he had already forgotten the face of the man that tried to stab him. 

Everything was good, but for Chan.

It was a bit humiliating to be so overprotected by the God of God; everyone in the Olympus knew the legendary quarrels between them. Felix appreciated feeling taken care of but he wasn’t a child nor a mortal. And, no matter what, everything always fell into place for him.

Suddenly no way to go back to Olympus? Pegasus was meeting him in the way. Rock coming from behind? The throw was off and went past his head. An undead army of soldiers coming his way? The ground opened underneath them. He had many examples, too many, to the point he even asked Tyche if he had anything to do with that — but the way he had been thrown out of the god of luck's house, with offended cries, confirmed it otherwise. Maybe it was a bit weird but it did not hurt Felix at the end of the day so, eh.

“What are you doing?”

The voice startled Felix enough to completely wipe off the drawing he was doing in the sand with his toes but he still smiled widely at the raised eyebrow in front of him.

“Seungmin! You look ravishing today if I may say so.”

Seeing Seungmin in their female form in Olympus was unusual but not unwelcome. Worshipped under a female representation, Seungmin found most of his strength in this body but they never truly minded. Today, they had breaded flowers in their long wavy hair and their toga reached the ground in a pool of white silk. The only true constant in Seungmin’s appearance was their expression. Eyes piercing through you and a playful smirk on their best day, it wasn’t difficult to guess why they were in the most popular deities.

“You may not,” concluded Seungmin, walking past Felix without looking back. “Who are you hiding from this time?”

“Chan…”

“Oh, so that’s why he looked so irritated.”

“You know how he is,” grimaced Felix.

“And I know how you are and that he wouldn’t be upset without reasons.”

“Am I not an absolute angel? Minnie, look at this face, tell me I’m not the carbon copy of a cherub!”

“You’re ugly and the blood on your cheek doesn’t make you look cooler.”

“How dare you.” To prove his despair to an unbothered Seungmin who continued walking without care, Felix put his hands on his heart, as if struck by an arrow and stumbled dramatically backward. 

But what was supposed to be the evening wind stopping his fall morphed into a way tougher surface that huffed when Felix’s weight fell on them. Apparently, his supposed miracle luck decided to take a break today.

Thankfully, the person was stronger and smarter than Felix and wrapped his arms around his waist, preventing both of them from falling. The person was taller than him and the lack of support in the chest area told Felix it was probably someone in their male form. In the gist of the moment, Felix had gripped the person’s forearm and now that he was more stable, he couldn’t help but notice the prominent veins on the white skin and the unusual coldness. Olympians were not known for their warmth — both physical and emotional— but Felix felt like he was touching marble.

A glance at his savior makes his heart skip a beat. Out of all livings in Olympus, why _him._

Looking down at him with all his somber glory, the god of death did not seem too disheveled by the incident in the form of a little god of sun; the only thing betraying him being the ghost of an amused smile on his full lips.

“Be careful,” the warning was as shallow as it was polite but Felix still shivered at the feeling of Hyunjin’s breath on his cheek. Too close, too hot.

“I’m sorry,” Felix scrambled to his feet and deeply bowed to Hyunjin, his cheeks burning of shame as Seungmin let out a snicker behind him. Traitor.

“Do not worry,” Hyunjin bowed in return, to Felix’s great distress. “Take care.”

And before Felix could add anything, Hyunjin was out of the conversation and the backyard. The interaction had been short but Felix was left with a fluster he couldn’t shake off, even with Seungmin’s amiable smile.

“Hyunjin is weird.”

Felix rolled his eyes, annoyed at the slightly condescending tone of his friend. “Just because he doesn’t spend his time amongst humans doesn't make him weird. I think he’s nice.”

And Felix truly thought so, despite his disastrous first meeting with the god of death. He had been a young god, as young as god could be, and he had no shame admitting he had numerous adventures more or less public. Unfortunately, he went with more public than not on the night he met Hyunjin, pressed on a wall as someone kissed his neck and his eyes met a blank-faced god, looking at them from afar. Despite pushing away the poor minor god, Felix couldn’t help but avoid Hyunjin for the rest of the evening and a few decades.

Of course, they have had interactions after that but it seems like Felix could not act appropriately near Hyunjin going from spilling his glass all over his new tunic to almost falling off into the clouds.

The god of death was not easy to approach either. At Jeongin’s party, which was the easiest way to see him, it was a miracle if Felix could catch a glimpse of the god without a horde of people around him or even at all.

For someone with such a gloomy position, Hyunjin was unexpectedly popular in Olympus. Was it due to his sultry smile and kindness or just the fact it was so rare he even showed up here, Felix didn’t know but understood both sides. There was something attractive about the mystery behind the smile and dark clothes.

Such a shame Hyunjin probably hated him guts, truly.

Leaving behind Seungmin who was going to Changbin’s forge, Felix opened the door of his mansion with a finger snap and let his cape and tunic fall at his feet as he passed through the white and gold statues and wall. From the side of his eyes, something moved but he did not pay it too much attention as it was surely only one of Minho’s cats.

Everyone in Olympus knew better than come visit Felix uninvited.

A gold cup, full of a dark red liquid that smelled like pomegranate was sitting on the guardrail marble of the balcony of his bedroom, and Felix took it without a second thought, leaning on the cold stone to look down on the immensity of the cloud beyond him. Jeongin must have left a gift from his latest party, he shall remember to thank him tomorrow.

Sipping on the drink, Felix closed his eyes, letting the darkness and soft breeze lull him to sleep.

### ⤖⬻

This mission had turned sour quickly.

It would have been more glorious, the blood, the pain, the sweat if it had been an actual mission ordered by Chan, or a vaguely threatening prophecy but no. Felix liked his problems like he liked his men, stupid and slightly scandalous.

It wasn’t like he _meant_ to interrupt a satyr during one of their usual nymph’s hunt but he admittedly did not hesitate to pull out his bow and buy some time for the poor girls to morph into a tree or go back to the water.

Unfortunately, as much as the nymphs were happy about it, he hadn’t been previously informed that it wasn’t _one_ satyr he would have to deal with but more like _fifty._ And none of them were happy to discover that no nymphs stayed basking in the sun for their best pleasures.

Angry satyrs were not a force to reckon with Felix had quickly discovered. From the top of the tree he had hopped on, he seriously considered just going back to Olympus. His injuries were quickly healed but it felt as it was never-ending, for every fallen enemy at least ten more appeared. But he counted at least three more nymphs that had gone away since the troop of boor had come.

People needed him more than he needed to be comfortable.

Avoiding a rock by crouching down at the last minute, Felix immediately responded by shooting his arrow in the direction of where the rock came from; a satisfying pained groan confirming him he, indeed, never missed. Not to be cocky, but when he got to it, nothing could escape him. He could feel his sister deeply sigh about him kilometers away but what was the point of being a god and not having self-esteem.

But even as a god, Felix had his limits. And at what felt a hundred arrows being sent and no fewer satyrs than before, a certain type of exhaustion started to weight on him. It started by his arms, feeling heavier, making him miss his targets; then his legs, giving upon him as he was knocked by behind and couldn’t get back; it was the hit on his head that left him lightheaded and unable to do anything more than lying on the ground. In the middle of all of this, the sun had been slowly hidden by dark clouds, making it hard for Felix to discern if the grey smoke was from the sand or anything else.

An earthquake shaking the earth and his core was the last thing he registered before passing out.

When Felix woke up, it wasn’t in the forest. It was the first bizarre thing happening.

The second was it was unusually dark and Felix had several hundred years experience to confirm it was _not_ Nyx’s work.

Groaning, he tried to get up but his side bursting in pain discouraged him from it immediately. What a god he was, injured because of some perverts unable to respect others. Staring at the dark ceiling, it only took a couple of seconds for him to make the pain go away; the injury a bit deeper than he thought, a couple more broken ribs than he had envisioned but it was nothing to worry for at the end.

Whoever saved his ass will never let him forget it, he was sure. But the unfamiliarity of the room started to dawn on him. It couldn’t be Seungmin, his abode although stern was quite bright and open. Even though he wouldn’t go as far as to say it was suffocating, the atmosphere of the place changed from anywhere he ever been. And Felix had gone to _a lot_ of places.

Alone in a strange room, too weak to teleport himself to somewhere safer, Felix wondered for the second time in a short lapse of time what was wrong with him. A voice that sounded annoyingly like Chan whispered to him that he was, maybe, indeed a bit too reckless.

Felix huffed. The voice and Chan could go fuck themselves.

“Oh, you’re awake,” a voice said next to his ears, startling Felix enough to make him jump into a sitting position, a summoned xiphos in his hand.

If it had been a few decades ago, the stranger would have his head rolling on the floor as they spoke. Thankfully, several accidents and training on better self-control later, no one lost a limb, to everyone’s sake. 

Especially the one that looked _strangely_ familiar. Felix gasped as he made his xiphos disappear again.

“Jisung? What are you doing here?”

“Doing my job,” said Jisung, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it probably was, Jisung was everywhere and everything. “Because unlike some gods, I do actually have a purpose other than getting in trouble, composing poems about their current love interest and crying about heartbreak the next day.”

“It happened _once._ ”

“More like seventeenth but ok,” Felix’s protest choked at the back of his throat. Love was not easy for him, it was all. Not his fault. His lovers just kept turning in different kinds of plants and had no problem breaking his heart so -- not completely his fault! “Actually, I should be the one asking what on Chiron are you doing here?”

“I’m wondering too. This is- This is not Olympus right?”

Jisung gave him a weird look, took the time to pluck a grey feather from his wing, and leaned toward Felix. “Darling, we’re in the underworld.”

“Wait what?” Felix laughed nervously. “Why are you tricking me again, I told you it’s not funny.”

“My tricks don't involve you nor anyone getting hurt, thank you very much.”

As much as he would like to yell at Jisung to know what the fuck was happening, Felix couldn’t contradict him on this one. In a momentum of kindness, Jisung summoned and offered a glass of water to Felix who accepted it not without discreetly checking it wasn’t wine.

It was not and Felix was more than happy to drink it, his headache already going away. They stayed silent for approximately five minutes - during which Felix already dozed off - before Jisung jumped on his feet.

“You never came here before, didn’t you?” asked Jisung clearly without wanting an answer as he tightened his shoes’ lace around his calf. “Let’s try and find Hyunjin!”

“Hyunjin?” Felix’s voice was thin but Jisung had already grabbed his hand to drag him off the room.

Of course Hyunjin. How was it not the first thing he realized when he woke up in the _underworld_ was concerning.

Felix caught himself brushing his hair to make himself more presentable in the reflection of a shield hung at the wall and blushed at his own actions. There was nothing to do, Hyunjin had already seen him knocked up and covered in mud, no hair-brushing could change that.

A bit more upset than he would like to admit, Felix messed up his hair and stared angrily at his deformed reflection. What an inconvenient situation.

The underworld was fairly different than what he had expected. Obviously, it was dark - but the opposite might have been slightly concerning. But contrary to one’s expectation, it did not feel oppressing, the black smoke at their feet wrapped around their ankles in a gentle way, like a lazy cat.

Jisung knew his way around the place, leaving little place for Felix to truly take in what he was seeing. Still, some statues and frescoes he passed by made him want to stay here for hours, visiting the mysterious dwelling.

The god of death, contrary to Felix’s expectation, was not lounging on his throne of dead souls and bones but could be rather found at the road along the riverbank, just in front of the house. Free of any superfluous accessories, not many had seen Hyunjin in such a vulnerable state.

Well, vulnerable was always a relative adjective to describe a god that could take your soul if they wished to.

Only wearing one of those long black togae that pooled at his feet like it was made of smoke, it was obvious the god had not planned to see anyone today. The big three-headed dog in front of him seemed happy enough with that plan, his tail waving happily as Hyunjin threw him a bone he caught in the air.

It was so cute Felix was not sure if he wanted more to pet the dog or the master.

“What a heartwarming sight!”

The whole underworld seemed to hold its breath the moment Hyunjin snapped his head at Jisung’s sudden arrival. Felix felt that they had been two seconds away from being snapped out of existence.

“Jisung, what are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked finally, throwing the bone far enough the dog would be occupied for a while.

“Wow I take back the heartwarming part, how rude, I’m only here as a guide, as always.”

Jisung stepped aside, letting Felix in sight, flustered and who was absolutely not fixing his hair. It was probably only an optical illusion but the sky cleared up for a few moments as Hyunjin’s dark eyes opened wide at Felix’s sheepish smile. 

“Oh, Felix.”

“Hello Hyunjin, thank you for your hospitality,” Felix bowed deeply and gasped when he got back up and had a proper look at Hyunjin who was still staring at him. “You’re hurt!”

It was not life-threatening but the long scratch on Hyunjin’s cheeks was even more visible on his pale complexion, a red river on the mountain of his cheekbones. Felix’s stomach twisted wickedly at the thought it might be because of _him._

Which was pretty ridiculous, of course Hyunjin wouldn’t have made all the journey just to save his stupid ass. It was probably only one of his henchmen who was passing by and pitied him. Still, Felix was profiting shamelessly of Hyunjin’s hospitality and was determined to pay his debt.

“It’s not-”

“Come here,” huffed Felix, gently yanking a loose piece of tissue hanging around Hyunjin’s shoulder to bring him closer and to his height. 

Cradling Hyunjin’s undamaged cheek in a hand, Felix leaned in to carefully put his lips on the wound. It took less than 5 seconds but the warmth he left and felt was enough to assure him it worked.

And indeed, nothing was left of the wound but Felix couldn’t help but think it looked redder than previously. If he was bolder, he would have try again to make it disappear, unfortunately, he was a coward and the shot of adrenaline from just touching Hyunjin’s soft skin was already fading. 

Felix stepped back, smiling at Hyunjin, still caressing with his thumb the spot he kissed one last time. He never thought he would long to touch someone so much in his life but he let his hand fall at his side.

“I never knew you were so bold,” snickered Jisung at his side. “But I admit it was quite impressive.”

“I’m not the god of healing for nothing.”

“Is this why you’re so reckless?” asked Hyunjin after a moment.

“Maybe,” Felix didn’t flinch under the intense eyes of Hyunjin and smoothed the scarf he had previously gripped on his chest. A nice chest he might even add. “Life is more interesting that way, don’t you think?”

It was clear Hyunjin didn’t agree with him but except for a slight head shake, he did not say anything. Felix appreciated the gesture, he had enough of Chan looking after him like a vulture, suffocating him by his worries. Which was annoying at most with Chan but with Hyunjin…

He did not want to be seen as a reckless child.

“So,” interrupted Jisung, making both of them jump. “Any reason I’ve come here only to see Felix lying on your bed like a bride waiting for her nuptial night?”

“I’ve just happened to meet Felix while he was in a… tricky situation and judged that it would be best for me to take him home for him to recover.” 

Felix gasped in horror at Hyunjin. “This is embarrassing, I’m extremely sorry about it…”

“Don’t be-”

“And what happened?”

“The situation has been dealt with, you don’t have to worry about that.”

The tone of his voice shut down any questions if Felix had any. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss. Hyunjin’s minions must be extremely effective if they all had the dog’s stature.

“You’ve never had the occasion to come here, right? Shall I make you visit?”

Jisung scoffed, glaring at Hyunjin who barely gave him a glance, too occupied to stare at Felix who was pretending he was not blushing under the attention. “How come Felix gets a personal visit and I get kicked in the ass?”

“Changbin is here to visit if you want.”

“Perfect! See you later, lovebirds.”

“I’m sorry about him, you know him…” said finally Felix with a sheepish smile, the heat in his cheeks cooled down by a gentle breeze passing by.

“I do, too much, unfortunately.” 

Without much being added, Hyunjin courteously offered his arm to Felix. In retrospect, he may have latched onto it too quickly but the way Hyunjin softly glowed made it worth it.

In Felix’s mind, the underworld had always been a boring place to be. How fun somewhere dead people go could be? But as Hyunjin led him down the Styx, the dark river sometimes illuminated by a lost soul trying to get out of it, he caught himself gasping at everything.

Red lanterns were levitating above them, showing the paved path leading to what seems to be from far the palace; lighting up just enough to feel warm but leaving the side of the road indiscernible in the darkness. Even in the soft red light, Felix could feel he was not welcomed where Hyunjin wasn’t. Unconsciously, he moved closer to him.

As soon as they passed the first door, the place lightened up in front of their eyes, shadows coming off the walls and the ground to bow at Hyunjin’s feet who barely looked at them. Felix waved shyly at a small ghost child that was staring at him and the kid burst into dust immediately. 

Ok, lesson learned.

The patio leading to the main house was nicer than anyone could have expected, cherry blossom and weeping willows decorating the place in a structured pattern than surely looked good from the sky. A theory only though, Felix doubted that Hyunjin would appreciate him jumping on his roof to see the entirety of the garden.

However, it didn’t stop him from appreciating the slight perfume of chrysanthemums that followed him, even when the sliding doors shut down behind him when he stepped inside the house.

Something switched in Hyunjin too as his smile became more genuine when looking at Felix and offering him to show him his art gallery. Nobody aside from the both of them was in the hallways, or at least not physically and Felix, encouraged by his host’s behavior, started blabbing about whatever came across his mind. 

Even if contributing way less to the conversation, Hyunjin turned out to be a good listener, reacting appropriately at the right time - a talent most of Felix’s long date friends still haven’t mastered.

To see another side of the feared god of death was precious and oh so fun for him. In the sparse of the small journey, he learned so much more than in all those years of admiring from afar. 

First, Hyunjin was incredibly gentle. It was in the way he made sure to not walk too quickly for Felix, the reassurance that no, the kid that turned into dust did not disappear forever and the small smile as he talked a bit about his people. They were, in fact, not allowed in this house, but his servants all had another place to rest, away from the chaos of the rest of the underworld.

Secondly, Hyunjin was surprisingly funny. Seemingly derisory for most people, with each laugh and joke, Felix felt more comfortable and warmer in the large and unknown house; a miracle really.

Third, and not least, Hyunjin’s art gallery was _huge._

And Felix was a god of art, he knew what he talked about. In the middle of a circular room, an meticulously decorated fountain had been set up, catching Felix’s eyes at first glance but as he was about to gush about it, he caught Hyunjin staring at it with surprise and? anxiety?

Felix didn’t like this expression on him and grabbed more firmly Hyunjin’s arms to get back his attention and smile sweetly at him.

“You have a very nice place, I’m impressed! It lacks some light and life of course -- and Cerberus doesn’t count -- but it’s surprisingly pleasant. It’s a bit big for you alone though, don’t you get lonely?”

“I’m waiting for someone.” From the tone of his voice and how Hyunjin stood straighter at the thought of this person, Felix knew it was a very important topic for him.

“Oh? That person would be very lucky to have you, Hyunjin.”

“I would rather say that I’m the one lucky in this situation, but thank you.”

Felix’s laugh sounded fake even to his ears. Of course Hyunjin already had someone in his life. How stupid of him to think he ever had a chance. Unable to look at his piercing eyes anymore, Felix pretended to go back to contemplate the frescoes and painting collection on the wall.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Underneath two golden crossed spears, a door was standing, red and mysterious. And if Felix was one thing, it was curious. And in desperate need of a distraction.

Letting go of Hyunjin’s arms, he fast approached the door without hesitation, the intricated design on it making him more and more intrigued. Something got dropped on the ground behind him when he touched the wood.

“Oh, what’s in there!” 

He only had the time to get a second of seeing a statue, tall and haloed with an unusual light, before he was pulled backward and the door was shut down again in a loud boom. The silence echoing after was interspersed by their breathing and full of unsaid. 

There was an oh small chance that what Felix saw was a complete misunderstanding but the more the time stretched, the more it felt like an admission. Surely, he was not the only god with the sun, hyacinth, and archery as symbols, wasn’t he?

“Hyunjin, what—”

Accidentally, or pushed by one of the many small deities in those walls, Felix’s hand brushed against the water of the fountain. If he had a weaker stomach, he would have thrown up at the overwhelming amount of information passing through his head. The horrified face of Hyunjin was the last thing he saw before something pulled him into darkness.

Not a stranger to those types of memory-fountains, it was easy for Felix to just go with the flow of the current, letting himself relax. The memory was fresh but the water already diluted most of it, making the feelings more prominent than a real visual of what was happening. 

At first, he was late; it was slapping him in the face of how _late_ he was — or rather the person to whom the emotion belonged. Not quite fear but certainly a rage-charged panic. His heartbeat accelerated and all that was surrounding him turned to dust around him, trees faltering under a too-soon death.

The rest of the scene came blurry, muffled sound and image that only let him catch a glimpse of red and fire, screams and thump, smells of blood and grass.

When it all stopped, he took something, _someone,_ in his arms with all the caution in the world. The face was blurry but Felix knew it was a familiar one.

It was only when he had come back home and looked at a wall that he realised.

In the shield, his reflection faced him, clear exhaustion on his handsome and too-familiar features.

 _God Of_ _—_

Felix gasped as he came back into reality, stumbling into the wall to hold himself. Immediately, someone latched onto him and the sweet scent of Jisung helped Felix ground himself in the new reality he was in.

What on earth just happened?

“ _Glike mu,_ how are you feeling?” Jisung worried voice sounded far away but it became more clear as he started rambling, “Hyunjin told me something went bad and I rushed in, I’m sorry I should have stayed with you, he’s unpredictable but not- I was sure he wouldn’t do you any harm, I’m sorry, I-”

“Jisung, breath, it’s ok. I am neither harmed nor angry at you.”

“Oh perfect, Chan would have killed me.”

“Where’s Hyunjin?” Immediately asked Felix, the absence of another god in the room suffocating him at the realization.

There was no way he would discover _that_ and would be left without any explanations.

“I think he-”

Jisung was interrupted by a crash coming from the door, now open wide to let appear a disheveled Hyunjin.

For a moment, Felix had the air knocked out his chest. Still abstract until then, seeing Hyunjin reminded that _yes_ it was him.

Without the tiredness and stain of blood on his cheeks, it was undeniably Hyunjin who Felix just witnessed saving him from the hands of a pack of satyrs.

“I can only assume I know what you saw. I’m going to leave now,” said Hyunjin, strengthening up and subtly fixing his hair. 

“Is that the first time it happened?” 

Hyunjin didn’t answer, but Felix could see the muscles on his back tense. Of course, it was not.

It was less about feeling like an absolute idiot than _fuck, he was now in so much debt._ He tried to remember since when could it have all started, his stupidly good luck. Suspiciously good luck. And honestly, he couldn’t tell; even if it had been quite a while he didn’t start to really notice it until not so long ago.

The question that if he was alone in this, if Chan was involved, if it was all a scheme were quickly shut down by the vulnerable light in Hyunjin’s eyes.

Where to go from there, Felix truly couldn’t tell but as he was about to take a step toward Hyunjin, his voice boomed in the room like thunder.

“Jisung please show him the way out.”

“Cretin,” muttered Jisung, watching the god of death disappear behind black clouds. “Let’s go, pretty boy, you deserve better than a coward.”

A torch’s flame next to them exploded and it seemed like Jisung was to be engulfed in the fire but he jumped backward just in time. Felix _was_ the god of healing but that didn’t mean he was happy to soothe 3rd-degree burns. 

And the flame was definitely the reason his face was so hot, even when the cold wind passed through his hair. At least he had things to say to Minho.

### ⤖⬻

“Oh, this is too funny. The god of death fancy you.”

“What are you saying Hyunjin do not _fancy_ me.”

Minho observed him for a couple of seconds before bursting in laughter, scaring one of the lions next to them, who growled before coming back to rest at Minho’s feet, a big deadly cat; admittedly an indolent one but still a lethal one. “And you fancy him back. Interesting.”

“I did not say that! Don’t you dare play one of your little magic trick on me, Minho.”

As the god of magic, Minho was as unpredictable as he was attractive; and yet, Felix still found himself running into his arms in need of advice every moon. There was something with Minho that made him feel comfortable and able to spill all his heart troubles.

And lord knew there were a lot of them.

“I do not need magic to see the attraction and you’re reeking of it.”

“You’re an ass,” concluded Felix, slapping away Minho’s hand coming toward his cheeks.

The light in the Olympus cast a soft orange on the courtyard, making Minho’s skin glow with golden light as he nonchalantly put another grape in his mouth. There was a rumor going around that Minho used illusions to make himself look better and it was true to some extent - only Felix and a handful knew Minho’s real appearance. 

He wouldn’t say it was because he was ugly though. At this point, Minho probably just liked to rile up the crowd. Just like Felix’s innumerous conquest and heartbreaks, the Olympus liked gossips too much to strip them off it.

Grumpy, Felix stole a fruit from Minho’s plate and bite in the figs messily, not caring about the juice spilling on the white cloud and his chin. Bad days were bound to be bad anyway.

“And here go loverboy,” soughed Minho, making Felix choke on his fruit.

“Don’t call me like that-”

“Oh no, I’m talking about _your_ loverboy.”

“What?”

Felix followed Minho’s gaze on a few clouds behind us, in a small patio.

Tall and elegant, Hyunjin still stood out in the court of the most beautiful people on Earth. It seems as he was paler than usual and his dark circle more prominent, but Felix forbade himself to worry. Hyunjin was the god of death, not a mortal in his last breaths. He looked more like a moving statue than anything really.

The sheer difference between the Hyunjin he had met in the underworld, with soft smiles and reddening ears and this one, as unapproachable as he was beautiful deflated Felix. Was it even a good idea? Hyunjin had made pretty clear he did not want to see him in his own home - but the memory of a glimpse of a statue and feeling of inexplicable fondness made him want _more._

That, if Hyunjin still wanted to even acknowledge his existence.

“Judging by your reaction, I’m going to assume I wasn’t completely in the wrong.”

“This is not the point anyway,” snapped Felix, flustered to have been so startled by Minho. Some god truly needed to not be able to talk at all. “I need to do something for him, to pay him back, you know.”

“Indeed, taking care of your idiot ass deserves compensation.”

“Not helping.”

“Maybe ask him directly,” concluded Minho and looked away, as to definitely close the conversation.

“Maybe I will.”

Heated up by his conversation with Minho, Felix got up loudly, knocking a table over he put back up in a snap of fingers before throwing his long cape onto Minho who barely blinked at the sudden attack. Being close friends with Felix implied a lot of overdramatic scenarios where shit went down and solved in a few seconds. 

Without looking back, Felix jumped off the cloud, riding a gust of wind that passed by and gracefully accepted to be stepped on by Felix’s gold sandals. Another breeze messed up his hair, tickling his neck, making Felix giggle happily at the children of Anemoi. Distracted by the small storm that had formed around him, Felix raised his hand to feel the wind go through his fingers and got shoved by a particularly strong blast.

Not even having the time to feel himself falling, Felix was caught by a force coming from behind, incapacitating him from doing anything until his feet touched the nearest cloud. Felix had many skills but unconsciously holding himself up as he was falling was most definitely not one of them.

He let himself fall into place and caught his balance on the nearest column, a bit dizzy from the unexpected ride. As much as Minho was fond of him, it seemed highly unlikely that he had been the one pulling this little magic trick.

Dark eyes met him as he looked down, but it might as well be an illusion as it was instead the back of a head that faced him, a blink after.

Felix frowned. The guy needed to work badly on communication if they wanted to work something out. As much as feeling taken care of, Felix was not one to be in a one-way relationship?

This time not playing with the wind, the young god jumped from lazy cirrus to cirrus to catch up with the already leaving dark figure of Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin!” shouted Felix, loud enough for everyone in the Olympus to look at him. Even if Chan’s eyes burned his back from above, Felix did not slow down and grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist, a poor attempt at making him stay. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You did?”

 _Why are you acting surprised,_ Felix wanted to ask but he caught himself at the last minute. One word wrong and he felt like this conversation would be shorter than he wanted it to be. Discreetly putting a slight halo around him, Felix grinned with a smile he knew could let him get his way into pretty much anything.

His grip on Hyunjin did not weaken but he didn’t hold himself from tracing small circles on his inner wrist and slowly coming closer to him; the lack of rejection was a good start if Felix had any said in that. 

“First, I want to say thank you, I do not know how many time you have helped me nor for how long but I appreciate it and I’m kind of ashamed for that to be honest-”

“Don’t, I wanted to.”

“Oh- Well still, I just wanted you to know that I’ll do anything to show my gratitude. Anything, really, please just ask me and I’ll do it for you!”

“You do not have to repay me, Felix. To be honest, I will be happy just by knowing you do not despise me and that is enough.”

“That is not enough for me! I want to do something for you!” cried Felix, feeling Hyunjin already about to slip through his fingers. Pressing himself against Hyunjin’s arms, desperately trying to meet his eyes, Felix’s voice came out softer than he intended to. “Please?”

“I- I’ll think about it,” conceded Hyunjin, his voice sounding a bit rougher than a few seconds ago.

Before he could ask if Hyunjin was fine, a noise behind Felix made him turn around, leaving enough space for Hyunjin to disappear as quickly as he did the first time. The now-empty space in front of him was hard to not to scream of frustration about.

“He’s definitely not going to think about it,” stage-whispered Jeongin, from the cloud above, not even attempting to hide the fact he had been following their whole conversation. If it had been a better day, Felix would have taken the time to scold him on what _privacy_ meant. But it was not a good day.

“It’s fine, I’ll take the matter in my own hands.”

Jeongin’s cackle followed him as the cheeky son of Anemoi wrapped around him, ready to accompany him to his next destination.

He would need all the help he could get.

### ⤖⬻

The marble was cold against his back. 

His body and muscles had started to get numb from the position he was in, the only stimulation he could get was from the gust of wind coming from the open entryway of the silent temple.

Felix liked to think of himself as someone active and uncontrollable, he could not think of a time he was not jumping and traveling around. So, being stuck on an altar by a rope attached to his wrists wasn’t on the list of his best experiences. Nor the one of his best ideas.

Maybe the fact it was his own fault he was in this situation made it a bit worse.

It had been more than half an hour since Hyejoo had left him there alone, a teasing smirk on her lips as she disappeared from his sight. Felix started to seriously think this whole thing was a mistake and he could only hope no gods were watching him making a fool of himself. 

If Chan did, he would let him rot here as a punishment for his stupidity anyway and he couldn’t blame him.

It was in the middle of stretching his legs and cracking his neck that Felix felt something switch. The wind wasn’t cold anymore but still made him shudder and a dark shadow oozed all around him, on the walls, the ground, the ceilings, everywhere Felix could see.

Maybe the humiliation wouldn’t be complete at last.

All the shadows retreated to come together but even with Felix’s best proof of his flexibility, he wasn’t able to see where. He just really hoped it was not Jeongin fucking with him. Talking didn’t seem like the best idea right now, as the other person didn’t make any sounds yet and Felix started to feel _very_ vulnerable.

“What are you doing here?”

The voice was rough but recognizable among a thousand. Felix internally sighed of relief and let himself relax. The other person moved quietly to finally appear in his vision field. Never he had been more relieved to catch a glimpse of a pale skin on a dark fabric.

“Waiting for you,” confessed Felix, smiling bashfully.

“It is a very peculiar way of waiting.”

“I admit it’s not the most comfortable, but I make it work.”

“You sure do.” During the whole conversation, Felix had tried not to squirm under the intense eyes of Hyunjin but as they visibly moved to the rest of his _very_ naked body, the situation was getting tricky. “Why the rope?”

“Ah, just a friend’s joke.”

_(“Why are you tying me?”_

_“I’m making sure you stay here.”_

_“This was literally my idea where would I go!”_

_“As I said,” Hyejoo tightened the rope enough to make Felix whine a bit. “I’m making you’re not bailing on me and making me call the_ god of death _for nothing.”_

 _“Fair enough…”_ )

“Did anybody else see you like this?”

“Hum? I mean I certainly wouldn’t be able to tie a knot this tie alone, you know?” Felix said, the attempted joke falling flat under the darkened eyes of Hyunjin.

That was bad. Hyunjin had been here for more than five minutes and still hadn't done anything, and even seemed to have backed down a little.

Felix silently cursed, remembering the white silk sheet he had quickly got off him, only leaving enough of it to cover his crotch when Hyejoo left earlier, maybe it would have avoided those few misunderstandings.

“But I did it for you.”

“I am the god of death, not lust.”

“It is said that Eros and Thanatos are good friends,” said Felix, trying to not make too obvious the way he was craning his head to meet Hyunjin’s eyes and smiled cheekily when he finally succeeded. And he found it exactly what he was looking for. With a dramatic sigh, Felix pouted, rolling his head in the angle he knew made him look more pitiful - and alluring. Knowing his angles and batting lashes slow enough did wonders he had found out during his life. “But if you don’t find this offering at your taste I can-”

“No,” said Hyunjin too quickly, but he hadn’t moved yet, immobile as if any wrong gesture would shatter this moment, making Felix disappear. Which was a ridiculous thought to have, Felix didn’t spend the latest hour on uncomfortable cold marble to just go away like that. Hyunjin cleared his throat but his voice still came off hoarser than usual. “This offering suits me.”

“Great.” The silence stretched a bit more between them before Felix broke into a giggle at Hyunjin’s stern expression. Gosh, they were both so awkward, but it only made him more endearing. “Are you going to do anything about it or?”

Almost jumping, Hyunjin’s eyes widened before nodding eagerly and making a first hesitant step. Felix started to regret a bit the whole dramatic setting he had put - he thought it looked fancy and Hyunjin would be impressed but he seemed more intimidated than anything else. To leave him some privacy, Felix looked away, pretending to be looking at the fresco on the wall rather than the actual god that was represented there.

He couldn’t help but think Hyunjin was way more handsome in real life.

The first touch shook Felix to his core, the result of a build-up of hours of waiting and days of anticipation. Gentle, almost too much, Hyunjin kissed Felix’s wrist, just under the rope where he was probably already bruising. Somehow, Felix couldn’t bring himself to heal it.

Satisfied by his reaction, the kisses trailed down Felix’s exposed arms while he could feel a hand lay down on his stomach, not doing anything but still startling him by its warmth. He tried really hard not to notice how only one hand covered almost all of his stomach.

The trail of kisses switched from his arms to his cheeks, only a small peck being put on his laughing mouth before getting to his neck. He did not leave any marks - to Felix’s slight disappointment - but it burned his skin like a hot iron, the equivalent of ten suns and two volcanoes in eruption slowly filling up Felix’s body as Hyunjin continued his journey on his chest.

It was almost too slow, the way Hyunjin explored every span of Felix, yet he did not stop - only making him moan when he came at the junction between his hip and his leg, not touching his semi-hard cock to tease him and coming down and more down. 

On a worst day, Felix would have punched him in the face for this move.

At last, taking his foot like it was made of glass, Hyunjin grazed his ankles with care, his long eyelashes tickling his skin gently at the same time as his lips, leaving a last reverent kiss in the middle of the foot. Overwhelmed and kind of overtaken by the current events, Felix let out a breathless laugh.

“You have a thing for feet?”

“I might develop one for you.”

“You’re too much of a smooth talker,” concluded Felix, throwing his head backward when Hyunjin decided to go back to assault his thigh.

When Felix thought about his plan to thank Hyunjin, he genuinely expected him to either reject him or for it to be a quick fuck. The other possibilities would have been too painful to deal with afterward in case it did not happen. Now, he felt silly and completely unprepared under the adoration Hyunjin’s lips left all over his body.

Not even a thousand offerings could come close to the sensation of Hyunjin’s devotion.

Obviously, Felix already has had things in his ass. Too many to count and some too strange to be remembered. But as Hyunjin spat in his hand and excruciatingly slow, went down his thigh, Felix felt more nervous than he ever had.

The slick and cold sensation of something running down the inside of his thigh made him shudder and it was by the strength of Hyunjin’s hand alone he didn’t close his legs on the other god.

It didn’t go unnoticed, and Hyunjin chuckled lightly at Felix’s state. If he has been in a better posture, Felix would have called him an ass. But he was not and could only bite his lips to muffle the embarrassing moans that would come out otherwise.

“Beautiful,” heard Felix but it was so soft it could have as well been the wind.

His thighs trembled violently under Hyunjin’s fingers, coming closer and closer to their initial goal. Maybe he had been bothered by it or he had been afraid to hurt him with a wrong move but in a fraction of second, Felix’s right thigh has been lifted by a strong hand, a kiss delicately put on the inner of it.

Felix cried.

“Hyunjin, Hyunjin, please touch me,” he finally snapped, going slightly mad from the lack of _actions._

“I am touching you.”

“You know you’re not,” whined Felix before he was brought into a rough kiss that was _not_ helping with the problem. His mind clouded by desire, he could only ramble onto Hyunjin’s lips. “Please, please touch me. Or at least let me touch you-”

“Not yet.” The tone was final but it didn’t stop Felix from giving another tentative yanking to the rope.

Felix had known a lot of lovers, those who got into the thing immediately - his less favorite to be honest -, those who liked to make out a lot, those who only stopped at the hands, so many he could not remember. But never he had felt so impatient than now.

The first finger, as sudden as overwhelming, was accompanied by kisses trailing down his neck, making all his body burn in a pleasant fire.

“I do not understand,” said Hyunjin, but it was as he was whispering to himself, stroking his thumb on Felix’s cheekbones. “How does one see you and still want to harm you.”

“Being a god comes with its share of inconveniences.”

“It shouldn’t be. Not to you,” Felix laughed at his serious expression but it transformed into another moan as Hyunjin’s put another finger inside of him, impossibly slow. “Do you know, god of sun, I will do anything to let you keep shining.”

“You did a great job so far,” Hyunjin hummed as he passed a finger over Felix’s mouth, which he did not wait to lick, without breaking their eye contact. Messy to the point it was a bit gross, drool all over his chin, Felix probably shouldn’t feel as desired as he did now -- but the fascination with which Hyunjin put another finger in his mouth makes it hard not to. Finally, leaving a last kitten lick over the already wet fingers, he sighed, looking desperately at his lover. “Now, fuck me.”

“So demanding, isn’t it supposed to be _my_ reward?”

Tears of frustration and pleasure menacing to come out, Felix knew there was only one thing to do. With all the might he possessed, Felix prayed. He prayed fervently, like those who came to his temple in quest of a better life and some answers. 

Felix prayed and Hyunjin heard.

The hand, still wet from his mouth, stopping to run on his tight and tightening enough he knew it would bruise the next day was the sign Felix needed to know his prayers were not going into the void so he wished more, _more._

The slap on his ass, although barely hurting, made a loud noise in the quiet temple. Hyunjin’s eyes had changed color, now cristal clear - contrasting with the dark aura surrounding him. At the mercy of the most powerful god of Olympus, Felix had never felt so safe. He smirked at the shaky breath of his lover who kissed him chastely on the lips despite the afflux of strength coming from prayers, everything being decoupled a hundred times as he was in his own temple.

Felix wasn’t sure he would have held down so long if he were him.

“You’re going to kill me,” finally said Hyunjin, putting a long-overdue second finger in his sensible hole. Finding no particular discomfort in Felix’s face and in the way his finger slid, he added a third one which made Felix sigh of relief. Both of their untouched cock twitched at the noise.

“Cerberus liked me last time so I don’t think getting you back would be that big of a problem.”

“Brat.”

Despise his words, Felix could finally feel the fingers stopping their slow torture and disappear. 

His hole clenching in the void, if there was not immediately the sensation of something bigger being put over it, Felix would have probably unleashed all his power without a care in the world. What were a few destroyed mountains to be fucked in the grand scheme of things?

Hyunjin had barely passed his head on his hole that Felix already felt dizzy. Grabbing Hyunjin’s arms to make him stop for a second, the sensation of being so full from the start was hard to get over - his body slightly twitching at each involuntary movement of Hyunjin who was clearly doing his best to stay still.

“You’re feeling fine?”

Too afraid to open his mouth and let zeus-knows-what come out of it, Felix nodded and braced himself for the next minutes incoming. And truly, not all of the preparation of the world could have prepared him for the moment Hyunjin bottomed out.

His thighs were hot against his ass and Felix wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s waist - pulling him impossibly closer.

“You,” Felix gritted his teeth at the small involuntary jerk of Hyunjin’s hips. “You can move.”

After observing Felix’s face for any sign of discomfort, it seems like Hyunjin only found the overwhelming desire in his eyes. With a poorly masked smirk, he pulled almost all the way out, his leaking tip pouring on Felix’s bitten thigh before slamming it back inside.

This time, the moan that escaped Felix was as loud as it can get, and never got better from there. A stark contrast with the way Hyunjin had mapped his body with religious devotion, he was now pounding into him as he wanted Felix to feel him for days.

And _oh, he certainly will._

The vulnerability of not being able to move, both because of his tied hands and the grip on his waist was new for Felix, but not unwelcome. Hyunjin felt safe, all he had done so far more than proved that he was no threat for his safety and Felix wouldn’t have done that with anybody else.

It was a miracle the altar was in a smooth stone because, with the way he was rubbing against it, his back would be a bloody mess by now. He did not particularly mind the thought.

Hyunjin switched angles and Felix swore he saw the stars, his whole body arching like a bow about to snap.

“Feels good?” He sounded too cocky about it and Felix was too close to being fucked out of any coherent speech. 

“Jinnie, my hands…”

As soon as the rope was off, Felix wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, burying his fingers into his dark locks. Hyunjin slowed down his pace into a slower one as Felix took advantage of his new liberty to run his hand on the immaculate body in front of him.

“What are you doing-”

“As I said, it’s _your_ reward,” huffed Felix, ignoring the fine layer of sweat he could feel on his body and the hand that crept in toward his ass. He slapped it away. “Let me do some work.”

Even if weakened, Felix was still a god and a strong one - thank you very much - and did not find much trouble switching their spots and pining Hyunjin underneath him. Enjoying for a moment his new position of power, Felix took his time to bend and kiss longingly Hyunjin. When satisfied by the glazed eyes of the other, he escaped his lover’s lips to get to more serious matters. Getting a dick into him.

Positioning his flushed hole onto the wet tip of Hyunjin’s cock, something told Felix he wasn’t completely ready for it.

In a deliberately slow manner, Felix let himself sit down, grinding his teeth to not drop down at once. 

God, this was _so_ much better than any partners Felix had before. Maybe it was the way he could feel Hyunjin’s flushed dick pulse inside of him or the veins on his arms being the only proof of his lover’s restraint or maybe, just maybe, the look of adoration on his eyes.

To be so desired, in his most vulnerable form, without any artifice or sun against his skin, was something Felix hasn’t felt in a long time. Inside of him, he really hoped it wouldn’t stop there.

Deciding that fucking stupid thoughts away was his best option right now, Felix finally bottomed out and sighed in relief. From the pressure, he was sure his thigh would have a hand mark tomorrow. He probably wasn’t going to heal it.

Not leaving any time for both of us to rest, Felix immediately got back to work and flexed his thigh as he came to go up and down, supporting himself on Hyunjin’s milky thigh.

Clearly having overestimated his stamina after being already pounded for too much time to count, Felix’s panting grew harder and louder in the quiet temple. Determined, he still continued to pound into Hyunjin’s hard rock dick and groaned at the sensation of being so _full._ The hands on his waist did not help to ground him more in reality, as one of them slid to his stomach and if Felix had his eyes open, he could have seen the fascinated expression of his lover at the tummy bulge forming each time Felix sat.

Taking a pause from the literal thigh exercise he was doing, Felix wriggled a bit to make himself comfortable -- as much as you could be comfortable on a 10-inch dick. Hyunjin grimaced a bit but did nothing else but take Felix’s hand and kiss it gently on the palm. 

A burst of love exploded in Felix’s chest as he watched the man under him and he carefully removed Hyunjin’s hair that had stuck with sweat on his face to get a better look at his expression. To say he was already too far down would be an understatement. The blush on Hyunjin’s face was the most color he had seen on it and Felix felt a bit more than satisfied to know that he was the cause of it.

Bending down to reach his lips, Felix almost didn’t notice the hand that traveled on his back to reach his ass but couldn’t bring himself to care as he was pulled into another kiss.

This was his fatal mistake and cause of his downfall. Too occupied at humoring Hyunjin’s tongue that seemed to want to taste him whole, he could feel his body being pulled upward and before he could complain about the dick slipping out of him, he got pulled back again in a swift movement.

“Hyunjin-”

“Cute,” murmured Hyunjin as he gave another strong thrust into Felix, meeting him halfway through.

And there it is. If Felix was loud before, the whole Olympus must have been waking up by him now. Hyunjin apparently understood he found the spot that made his lover so troubled because he accelerated the up and down, even more, leaving Felix as a rag doll in his arms - willing to be done anything to.

Leaking all over Hyunjin’s stomach as he a familiar heat was building inside his stomach at each thrust, at last, he finally grabbed his dick to pump it frantically with a sob.

“Beloved, I- ‘m coming,” stuttered Felix, the nickname naturally slipping on his tongue as the world was already going blurry before his eyes.

Hyunjin’s incredulous breathless laughter resonated next to his ear. “Yes. Yes, please do, love.”

Not waiting to be told twice, Felix came all over the altar and Hyunjin, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Riding on the aftermath, he started nipping at the skin of Hyunjin’s neck who went still but still chuckled at the sensation.

But there was still a pulsing dick inside him and even if he didn’t look like he was going to ask, Felix could see on Hyunjin’s face that he was _really_ close.

“Bend me over?”

“Are you an incubus? You just-”

“It’s for you stupid. C’mon, ‘want to make you feel good.” 

In no time, Felix had his face against the cold marble and a hand on the small of his back while he was being pounded even harder than before. The pleasure-pain of being still so sensitive from his orgasm and being pushed on the hard surface aroused Felix a bit more than he liked to admit.

“You feel so good, so good for me,” groaned Hyunjin behind him, and from the small peak Felix could see, his long black hair was sticking out with the sweat on his face and he had desperation on his pace that meant one thing.

So again, Felix prayed one last time. 

_“Only for you.”_

It was apparently the right thing to say because Hyunjin’s nose scrunched up before he threw his head backward, his cum filling Felix up in long streaks. Next time he’ll let him do it in his mouth, thought absentmindedly Felix. There was no way the man didn’t taste absolutely divine.

For now, though, the touch on his body was soft and careful. Hyunjin must have found the silk sheet Felix had been using before to pass it on his thigh and ass.

Humming happily, Felix let Hyunjin leave kisses where bruises had bloomed, and the sensation of the silk soothe him.

He tried not to think too hard of what just happened, still unbelievable in his mind that he just _fucked_ Olympus’ hottest, and most wanted God and it was probably the best time he had.

If he had to wake up later, he would’ve had some stuff to tell Minho.

Finally, satisfied by the state of his body, Hyunjin turned Felix around to face him and they both smiled at each other as the god of sun sat down to look at his eyes to eyes.

It was intimate, maybe even more than the moment they just shared, the still unsaid between them getting pushed back for another time when Felix cradled Hyunjin’s face in his small hand.

“Was I adequate?”

“Adequate,” repeated Hyunjin, slowly letting the word flow between them, to finally bury his head in Felix’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and making him giggle. “That you are. Shameless too.”

“You do not seem to mind.”

“How could I mind anything about you.”

And as he was pulled into the most chaste kiss of the night, Felix became a believer.

_the aftermath_

“Did you hear about the earthquake that happened two nights ago?”

Olympus was fueled by gossip and had been boiling for days now. The situation wouldn’t be the talk of the village if anyone actually knew who it was from; it has been said that Chan still looked for the culprit and the offering came per hundred as the people thought they had angered one of the Gods.

Nobody really complained about the last part but it was very unheard of that someone would cause such a disaster without reasons.

Felix shrunk into his seat as Changbin complained loudly that his devotees had kept him up all night with their prayer. Next to him, Jisung nudged his side with a smirk. 

“I suppose you have nothing to do with this?”

“I know you and Changbin have been fucking for months now.”

“Fair enough, none of my business.”

Finally able to escape the boring and embarrassing meeting, Felix had now only one goal in mind. He passed by Seungmin that gave him a knowing look but he didn’t linger enough to stop by them. For the better probably.

He was crossing an empty garden when he felt something pulling him backward.

Backed up against the wall, ignoring the wisteria falling on his shoulder, Felix let himself melt into the plump lips pressed on his.

“Hello stranger,” he murmured after he was let to breath for a second and Hyunjin laughed at that.

Eyes still closed, Felix desperately chased for Hyunjin’s lips, going on his tippy toes to not lose the warmth of his breath. Unfortunately, despite his small groans and pleas, his lover seemed unwilling to give it to him.

Felix fluttered his eyelashes open, and before he could make a snarky comment about the lack of action, he felt the hands on his waist tighten as Hyunjin pulled him closer to bury his face into his hair.

Not particularly what Felix wanted but it was good enough; if he was a cat he would be definitely purring by now. For a god of death, Hyunjin was particularly warm.

“Why are you laughing, _latria mu_.”

“I was thinking it’s funny how you are in the exact position as when we first met,” Felix blushed at the reminder of their disastrous first meeting. Meeting the love of your life while you were kissing another was not the kind of story he thought he would have. He did not mind it one bit when Hyunjin leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss, “however, I am glad to be actively participating this time.”

“You are ridiculous, now try to not destroy the world this time.”

“I will try,” whispered Hyunjin. “For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first time writing nsfw ever! i hope it wasn't terrible and im not going to get cancel by anyone <3 
> 
> seungmin go by they/them pronouns if you want to talk abt their (v short) appearance lmao
> 
> hope you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment if it was Really good or Really bad haha


End file.
